


And Many More

by little_murmaider



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Awkward Bedroom Antics, Dom/sub, Dominant Toki, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with a SECRET plot, Sensory Deprivation, Some impact play, Submissive Skwisgaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_murmaider/pseuds/little_murmaider
Summary: It's Toki's birthday, and Skwisgaar is determined to end his terrible gift streak. This year, he might have outdone himself.





	

 

Skwisgaar didn’t have a great track record when it came to gifts. One might even say it was a _bad_ track record, because he was _bad_ at gift giving. He often found items well outside the realm of what was desired, and when his (well-intentioned, but still poor) efforts weren’t met with complete enthusiasm he’d pitch a fit. This failing wasn’t limited to Toki, either--Skwisgaar’s gift deficiencies stretched across the board. In recent years he’d all but given up, delegating the responsibility to whatever Klokateer he could nab.  
  
So when Skwisgaar cornered him at his birthday party and said he had something special, Toki didn’t know what to expect.  
  
He sat on the edge of his bed, drumming his fists on his thighs. His buzz from earlier had begun to ebb as irritation seeped in. Skwisgaar sure was taking pains to build anticipation for his latest disappointment. When he **_finally_** entered, empty handed, it only raised _more_ questions.  
  
“Tooks you longs enough!” Toki huffed, crossing his arms. “So what ams dis bigs crazy surprise, huh?”  
  
“Ah, Toki, you gots a t’ing or twos to learns about patience. Ain’ts you nevers hears dat old sayings, good t’ing come to dose who waits?”  
  
“I been waitings plenty, just gets ons wif its!”  
  
Skwisgaar held up a placating hand. “Alrights, alrights. Dere acktuallies two part to its. You gets de udder parts later. But dis parts you gets now. And I don’ts likes to toot my own horns, but I gots to says, dis presents is, eh, _probablies_ de best presents you ever gets from anybodies ever in de history ovs de whole woirld--”  
  
Toki scrolled through his mental rolodex of expressions, tried to decide which variation of “feigned gratitude” he’d need to adopt.  
  
“--So after carefuls considerations, I decides...for your birfdays...you gets...me!”  
  
He flailed his arms out with a dramatic flourish. Toki scowled, his irritation boiling over into full-blown anger.  
  
“Oh, I forgots, hangs on...” He reached into his back pocket and produced a big, red bow. Peeling back the adhesive, he smacked dead center on his chest and grinned, cheesing.  
  
“Ams you **_fucking_** kiddings me?  
  
“Ja, looks, I gots dis bows, cause I’s de present, pretty cutes, huh?”  
  
Toki rose and batted the bow away, crushing it beneath his boot.  
  
“Dat’s the best you cans do?”  
  
Skwisgaar frowned. “Whats you mean?”  
  
“I cans gets you any nights of de weeks! And I do, usuallys! Your bigs stupid surprise is you gonna fucks me? Wowee, t’anks a lot! You such an ass--”  
  
Skwisgaar pinched Toki’s lips between his index finger and thumb, silencing him.  
  
“I don’ts t’ink you’re pickings up whats I’m puttings down. I ain’ts saying _sex_ ams de present. I’s saying _I_ ams de present.”  
  
“Mrfs?”  
  
Skwisgaar released. He stooped to meet Toki’s eye.  
  
“Tonights. Absolutely anyt’ings you beens t’inkings abouts doesing. You gets a shot.”  
  
A pulse of arousal flushed his cheeks.  
  
“Anyt’ing?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“ _Any_ t’ing.”  
  
“Dat’s what I says.”  
  
“Whats if I wanna makes you suck my dicks four time in a rows?”  
  
“Den you cans do dat.”  
  
“Whats if I wants to smacks you arounds for mouthing offs?”  
  
Skwisgaar sniggered. “If dat’s how you feels in your heart of hearts den who ams I to stop yous.”  
  
“Whats if I wanna does stuff you says you nevers wants to does?”  
  
His bemused expression faltered. He’d been so pleased with himself, so _smug_ , he hadn’t thought through all the avenues of possibility. He shook it off.  
  
“Tonights, dey ams on de table.”  
  
“Whats if I wanna…” he trailed off, glazed eyes roving down Skwisgaar’s body. Already half-hard, he drew a sharp breath. “Okays. Dis is happenings. For de rest of the nights, you don’ts do not’ing until I tells you. Understands?”  
  
“Shore.”  
  
“Dat includes talking. Don’ts speak unless spoken to. Goes to the kitchen and gets me a Super-Sweet-Good-Time-a-Roonie Sugar Free Chocolate Milk. Also every time you address me, I want you to say ‘Toki ams de king and ams de best guitarist in Dethklok ands also de worlds.’” Skwisgaar’s face flashed with disgust, and though he tried to mold it back to a neutral expression, Toki caught it. “Whats? You’re already pushing backs?”  
  
“Noes, it’s just, dat’s kinda a mouthful, ain’ts it? It’s gonna be pretty hards for mes to say dat later whens we’re--” he waggled his eyebrows “-- _udderwise_ engaged.  
  
Toki conceded that. “Okays, so just calls me King Toki.”  
  
“Hgggggghhhhnnnn…”  
  
Perhaps it was optimistic, to think he’d be able to get things underway without some negotiation.  
  
“ ** _Whats_**.”  
  
“Don’ts you t’inks it’s a littles corny?”  
  
“No ways! It ams cool, ands dignified, ands makes me sounds bigs and tough and you _says you would does any’ting_ \--”  
  
Skwisgaar palmed him through his jeans, worked his way between his legs, and Toki forgot what he’d been yelling about.  
  
“Whats if I called yous--” he dropped his voice low, really sold it, “-- **sirs**?”  
  
Heat burst in Toki’s lower abdomen. He stepped back and glowered, tried to remind Skwisgaar who was _really_ in charge here.  
  
“Alrights. Dat works. Now does what I tells you to does, I’m sick of lookings at yous.”  
  
“Yes, sirs.”  
  
When the door clicked shut, Toki exhaled with his whole body. His brain whirred with options, demands flying past him faster than he could comprehend them. Maybe he should write a script. Would he have time to satisfy all of his whims? How many hours were in a day again? Had his room always been this small? What was he supposed to do with his hands? Sooner than he realized, Skwisgaar returned, beverage in hand. Toki bounded from foot to foot, hoping the action would shake loose his anxiety. It did not.  
  
“Bouts times you gots back! Whats you brings me dis craps for, I don’ts wants dat! Puts dat down.”  
  
“Yes, sirs.” He set the bottle on the nearest ledge, Toki’s desk. Toki shook his head.  
  
“No, not _dere_ , puts it somewhere else!” He pointed to his nightstand. “Puts it _dere_.”  
  
Skwisgaar’s eyes narrowed, but he complied. “Yes, sirs.” He walked to the opposite end of the room where the table was situated, but before he could deposit the drink Toki shook his head again.  
  
“I changeds my minds! Puts it wheres it was!”  
  
“Yes _sirs_ ,” he said, a bit more bite this time. He indulged him, holding the bottle aloft above the desk for a moment, waiting for a contradictory command. None came; he dropped the bottle with more force than necessary.    
  
“Why ams you wastings my times? Takes’doff alls you clothes.” Skwisgaar reached for his belt, but Toki slapped his hands away. “No, shirts _first_.”  
  
Skwisgaar sighed. “Yes, sirs.”  
  
“Waits, no, does de pants.”  
  
“ _Yes, sirs.”  
  
_ “Noes, neversmind, I wants de shirts.”  
  
“ **Toki** _holy fucking shits._ ” He buried his face in his hands. “Whats _dE FU_ ** _CKS DOES YOU WANTS_**?!”  
  
“I don’ts know! I just wants you to bes naked! Aw sheesh, Toki ams really bads at dis…”  
  
Skwisgaar inhaled for what seemed like an eternity, held it for even longer, and breathed out. His hand brushed Toki’s cheek to pull his focus. His fingers trailed the length of Toki’s jaw before traveled to his own lips, cascading down his neck and sternum and landing on his belt buckle. He unhitched it with a single deft motion, crooking his thumb into the hem of his shirt.  
  
“You wants me to takes dis off?” He spoke in the smooth, melodious way that always turned Toki’s inside to butter.  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
Skwisgaar obliged, undressing with agonizing leisure. Once he was nude, he breezed toward him. Toki’s lips puckered preemptively, anticipating a kiss, but instead Skwisgaar gingerly squeezed his upper arms.  
  
“Cans I offers a suggestion?”  
  
“Fines.”  
  
“You needs to figures out a specific goals you wants to hit. Dens everyt’ings you does has to be in service of reachings dat t’ing.  What does you wants?”  
  
“To fucks you.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Well, ja, obviously. But what does you _really_ wants? What will you gets out of dis dat you can’ts get anywheres else?”  
  
“I wants you...to submit to mes.”  
  
Discomfort crossed Skwisgaar’s face. It was clear he was wrestling down his ego, attempting to accommodate. To ease him into the idea, Toki copped his strategy from earlier; he took hold of Skwisgaar and began to stroke.  
  
“I wants you to be totally submissive,” he whispered, delivering slow, languid kisses along his neck and jaw. “I wants you to does anyt’ing I says, wifouts a moment’s hesitation.” Skwisgaar hummed, touching his temple to Toki’s. With such attention, he seemed more receptive to the idea. “How does I gets you likes dat?”  
  
“Ams dere somet’ing I’ve dones to yous dat you liked, dat you’d wants to tries on me?”  
  
Toki thought it over. “Spanking?”  
  
“Okays.” Skwisgaar opened his eyes, taking Toki’s face in both his hands to ensure complete concentration. “You ams ins control.”  
  
The assurance made Toki’s chest swell with confidence. For the first time all night, he felt ready to make good on Skwisgaar’s offer.  
  
“Gets on de beds. Ons all fours.”  
  
Once Skwisgaar was prostrate Toki came up behind him, squelching his desire to grope. He tried to mimic how Skwisgaar had done this, drawing out his touches in long and excruciating movements. He swept Skwisgaar’s hair away, revealing the soft nape of his neck. Fingers skimmed over the skin, then drifted down the curve of his spine, lingering at the crest of his cleft. Skwisgaar stretched cat-like into Toki’s palm.  
  
His first slap was too tentative; he missed his intended target, hitting Skwisgaar’s upper thigh. Skwisgaar either didn’t notice or didn’t care, judging from his contented groan. Toki pushed his face into the mattress, his hand coming down firm and loud once more. Burgeoning assuredness leant more strength to his strikes as Skwisgaar's backside began to redden. He remembered the space between hits, how the anticipation created a mixture of anxiety and exhilaration. Skwisgaar’s moans became fainter, each strike edging him deeper into his psyche. Sneaking a peek between Skwisgaar’s legs, he saw the extent of his enjoyment. Toki hadn’t foreseen how much Skwisgaar’s excitement at the switch-up would stoke his own need. As much as he got from this, he needed more.  
  
He leaned in close, nipping Skwisgaar’s earlobe.  
  
“You’re nots trying hards enough.”  
  
“Wha…” His groggy reply cut off as Toki yanked him by the hair, forcing him to his knees.  
  
“You’re nots givings me whats I wants.”  
  
“What else you wants?” He cried out when Toki tugged his hair again.  
  
“Whats I tells you about talkings?” he hissed. “I tolds you what I wants. You ain’ts giving it to mes. So now I gots to fix dat.”  
  
He dragged backwards, whipping him to the floor, and ordered him to keep his eyes down. Skwisgaar kept all their toys in his room--he regretted not sending him out for supplies when he had the chance--so he had to improvise. Rifling through his drawers, he slung a tee shirt over each shoulder and grabbed a fistful of socks. He crossed the room to his closet, threw open the door and jerked a thumb into the darkness.  
  
“Inside,” he growled. Skwisgaar’s gaze darted between Toki and the space, his creased brow betraying his nerves. “Dids I stutter?”  
  
“No, sirs.”  
  
“So whats you waiting fors? Gets inside.”  
  
“Yes, sirs.”  
  
He had to duck to fit beneath the crossbar, but Toki remedied that quick, clapping a hand on his shoulder and shoving him into a seated position. Using one of the tee shirts, he bound Skwisgaar’s wrists and secured them to a hook above his head. Winding the other shirt into a cord, he fashioned it into a blindfold and crouched before him.    
  
“Listen to mes,” he spoke directly into Skwisgaar’s ear, his tone low, as he laid the fabric flat across his eyes, knotted it tight. “You was puts on dis Earf to serves me. The only t’ing I wants in your head is me. How bads you wants me. How much you needs to please me. How de only reason you exists ams for my pleasure. You stay heres, and you t’inks about no’ting else. Understands?”  
  
“Yes, sirs.” His voice was reticent, his clenched fists relaxing. Toki rapped his jaw with two fingers, indicating he wanted his mouth open. Skwisgaar complied, and was rewarded with a thick roll of socks.   
  
“I’ll gets you laters. Maybe.”  
  
The door slammed shut, and Toki stumbled into his desk. He was _so hard_ he could barely see straight; he wasn’t sure he was going to last. The image of Skwisgaar steps away, tied up in the darkness, burning with desire for him made him cross-eyed with lust. He idly thought of leaving him there all night, wondered what kind of state he’d find him in. Fuck, he needed a distraction. Maybe he’d head to the rec room to pound out a few rounds of DDR (though his raging boner might be hard to explain). Turning, he caught sight of the chocolate milk Skwisgaar had procured earlier. Hands shaking, he shotgunned the thing in one shot.  
  
Checking the clock on his phone, he saw he’d left Skwisgaar in the closet for 20 minutes. He couldn’t hold off any longer. Throwing open the closet door, he found Skwisgaar curled up into himself, his face resting on his knee. Toki removed the makeshift gag first, then the wrist restraints. Skwisgaar’s movements were sluggish; he took long, slow breaths. Toki’s fingers ghosted down his torso and flitted over the tip of his swollen cock, rolling a dollop of precum beneath his thumb. Skwisgaar shivered.  
  
“Ams you going to does what I wants now?”  
  
“Yes, sirs.”  
  
“Goods.” His hand twined through Skwisgaar’s hair and nimbly undid the knot at the back of his skull. As the shirt slipped off Skwisgaar turned away, the dim light too much to bare.  
  
“Looks at me,” Toki said, and Skwisgaar obeyed. Toki was thunderstruck by how he was regarded--such _fidelity_ , such _reverence_. He beckoned him out with a single finger and Skwisgaar followed, on his hands and knees. Shucking his clothes, he sat on the edge of his bed. Skwisgaar crawled between his legs, nuzzling into Toki’s thigh. In this room, with this pious servant, he was a god.    
  
He’d planned to demand a blow-job, but the idea fell by the wayside. Right now, this was all he needed. He tilted Skwisgaar’s face toward him. Who was this docile, malleable little thing? Wide eyes brimmed with such devotion Toki felt drunk on it. He’d never felt so adored, as though Skwisgaar would disintegrate without him. An impulse struck Toki like a brick. It wasn’t how he’d always envisioned it happening, and Skwisgaar would be furious when he came to his senses, but when would he be presented with such a chance again? Skwisgaar gravitated into a caress, gaze unwavering.  
  
“Tells me you loves me.”  
  
“I loves you.” Immediate. Untethered. Skwisgaar sunk his nails into Toki’s calf and spoke the words into his skin. “I loves you, Toki. _Jag älskar dig så mycket älskling_. _Mitt hjärta. Du är allt. Mitt livs ljus, jag älskar dig._ ”  
  
He hushed when Toki pet his hair. Head swimming and heart full, he didn’t even feel the need to correct him for calling him by name instead of his title.  
  
“Show mes.”  
  
Skwisgaar slid his hands up Toki’s thighs and uses them as leverage to stand. The way he approached Toki was unlike any other time they were intimate. There was disquiet in his movements, and uncertainty--so distant from the cocksure lothario who usually took him to bed. He touched him with trepidation and tenderness, as though each contact was meant to convey multitudes.  
  
Toki leaned his forehead to Skwisgaar’s and pecked him on the nose.  
  
“It's okays,” he murmured. “Show mes.”  
  
He glided into Toki’s lap, a strong hand on the back of his neck drawing him close. When his lips met Toki’s all desire to be assertive faded. Something between them had shifted, clicked into something new.  Whatever spell Skwisgaar had fallen under descended on Toki as well. He didn’t even realize his body was being maneuvered until his back hit the bed.  
  
Without breaking contact, Skwisgaar (who had located lube, from somewhere) straddled his hips, slathering Toki’s cock in the stuff. Toki groaned into Skwisgaar’s mouth as he stroked, letting out an involuntary whine when Skwisgaar pulled away. A thousand galaxies unfurled within him, sparking with ferocity and darkness and life.  
  
“Does you wants dis?” He aligned the tip with his hole, the contact making Toki dizzy. He gripped Skwisgaar’s thighs.  
  
“Yes. Please.”  
  
Skwisgaar dropped, and Toki couldn't contain his strangled cry of pleasure. He pawed at his stomach, his chest, his thighs, aching for every inch of him. He bucked and Skwisgaar head fell back, hair fluttering away from his bony shoulders. He rose to meet him, working his mouth up his chest and neck, the salty taste of sweat lingering on his skin. This wasn’t enough; Toki needed to get deeper. Steadying himself on the base of Skwisgaar’s spine he reversed their positions. Golden hair splayed across the pillow like a broken crown as Toki rocked insistently into him. Of all their encounters, none had been so intimate, so consuming. Toki let himself submerge, in Skwisgaar’s soft eyes and demure touches. He let himself feel loved.    
  
“Come for mes,” he whispered. And in one final act of obedience, he did.  
  
Toki followed soon after, sprawled out and speechless, Skwisgaar lying dazed beneath him. He felt Skwisgaar's heartbeat thunder in his ribcage, only a half-step ahead of his own. Toki rolled off and lured Skwisgaar into his embrace, cooing endearments into his hair.  
  
“Dat was amazings,” he said, pressing kisses into his hairline. “You’re amazings.”  
  
“You liked its?” He replied, lips flicking against his pec. He could hear the remnants of pliancy in his voice. Loosening his grip, he met him at eye-level let his affections run wild. Toki felt the pressure of Skwisgaar’s lips weakening with each kiss. He laughed.  
  
“You’re nots falling asleep on me, ams yous?”  
  
“Does you nots want me to?”  
  
“I has somet'ing else in minds.”  
  
After clearing out several rubber duckies and a few toy submarines, he filled his tub with warm water. Returning to the bedroom, he roused a drowsy Skwisgaar and coaxed him into the water, nudging him toward the center of the bath so Toki could fit snugly behind him. Skwisgaar sunk his weight into him, his head lolling on Toki’s shoulder.  
  
“How ams you feelings?” Toki asked.  
  
“Goods. Differents.”  
  
“Tells me what’s going ons in your heads right nows.”  
  
“It nots like anyt’ing I ever experienced,” he said. “De only t’ing dat existed was yous. It was likes I has tunnel vision. I’ve never beens dat focused, on anyt’ing, evers.”  
  
Soapy spirals wound around their toes, their knees rising from the surface like volcanic islands. Toki's arms snaked around Skwisgaar's middle, braced.  
  
“T’ank you for dis,” he said. “I knows how hards it is for yous to give up controls. But you dids it for mes. I don’t wants you to t’ink it ams unappreciated. Dis was really specials.”    
  
From his angle Toki saw the lilt of a smile rise and then vanish. A lull settled between them. Skwisgaar had never been forthright with his feelings. Toki had become adept at reading into the nuances of his silences. Which ones were rage, which ones were boredom, which ones comfortable. This wasn’t any of those. Toki knew he couldn’t let it lie. He skimmed his nails over his stomach.  
  
“What’s ups?”  
  
“I _do_ loves you,” he breathed. “I didn’ts just says dat cause you mades me. Dat wasn’t, uh, _exactly_ hows I wanted it to goes. But. It ams out dere now, so.”  
  
Guilt punctured Toki’s good mood. “Was you plannings on saysing it tonights?”  
  
“Mmhm. Dat was de second parts of your present. I evens practiced.” He chuckled, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand. “How fucking lames ams dat.”  
  
In his head he saw Skwisgaar rehearsing the phrase in his bathroom mirror, reciting different variations, repeating the one he liked incessantly. He hadn’t considered how difficult it was for him, how important it was for him to get it right. He was a perfectionist, of course he wanted the first time he said it--to anyone! He never said it to _anyone_ until Toki!--to be perfect. He was such a _dick_ , stripping him of that.  
  
He stepped out and back into the tub on the opposite side, facing him.  
  
“It was unfairs for me to does dat.” Skwisgaar moved to dismiss him but Toki intercepted it, his eyes growing wet. “It was. I’m sorries. You mean mores to me than anybodies else in the whole worlds. I don’ts know whats to say.”  
  
Skwisgaar’s lips twitched into a smile. “You cooooould, says it, backs?”  
  
“Oh! Rights! Duh, of course, I loves you, too. I loves you.” He peppered his face with kisses, repeating it every time he came up for air.  
  
“Okays, jeez, shows a little restraints.”  
  
Toki spread his legs as much as the tub would allow and Skwisgaar floated into the space.  
  
“How longs does dis gift last?”  
  
Skwisgaar shrugged.  
  
“Hadn’t t’oughts abouts it. Mornings, I guess.”  
  
“Okay. I gots one mores.” He enveloped him. “You’re stayings wif mes tonight.”  
  
“Yes, sirs.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp we did it everyone, we wrote some porn. This is actually the first straight up NSFW stuff I've ever written, so any critiques on what I can improve are appreciated! Also I ran the Swedish through Google Translate, sorry if it's grammatically incorrect, Swedes!!!!


End file.
